The Day is Saved (gag)
' The Day is Saved' is the closing title card on every Powerpuff Girls episode. Though it usually shows the girls' standard pose, it has occasional variants, similar to the couch gag opening of The Simpsons. What a Cartoon! 460px-PPG_2.jpg|Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins 1998 Variants The-Powerpuff-Girls-Ending-Gif-Animation.gif|The pulsating hearts PowerPuffEnding.gif|The usual pose, Seasons 1-4 (Dream Scheme ending variant) (until Knock It Off) PPG 8.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls Movie and the remainder of the original series, starting with Keen on Keane, Not So Awesome Blossom, and Power-Noia. Pee Pee G's Ending.PNG|Season 5 variant,Can be found in Pee Pee G's,Substitute Creature,Girls Gone Mild, & Bubble Boy Christmas is saved thanks to the PPG.jpg|'Twas the Fight Before Christmas ending Episode 2(a) - Collect Her.mp4 000592789.jpg|Collect Her ending The day is saved in Mime for a Change.jpg|Mime for a Change ending Members Only end.jpg|Members Only ending. The Day is saved thanks to,Professor.PNG|Sun Scream ending The PowerPuff Girls from Candy is Dandy.png|Candy is Dandy ending The day is saved by Bubbles.jpg|Three Girls and a Monster ending The day is saved on Moral Decay.png|The closing scene in Moral Decay The Powerpuff Girls' worst Rainy Day Adventure Ever.jpg|The closing scene in The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever 4187695841a4905913770ml.jpg|The ending screen in Custody Battle 185px-The Ending of A very Special Blossom in bars.png|The ending screen with Blossom's awful fate in A Very Special Blossom Powerpuff Math.jpg|The ending screen in Divide and Conquer BYGending.png|The ending screen in Beat Your Greens 562px-Fallen Arches end.png|The closing scene in Fallen Arches The day is save thx to Ms.Bellum and The PPG's.PNG|The closing scene in Something's a Ms. Twisted Sister ending.jpg|Twisted Sister ending Nothing-special-for-Blossom-and-Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-25913886-500-380.png|Nuthin' Special Main Event 33.png|The Mane Event variant. A made up story ending.png|A Made Up Story variant. Simian says ending.png|Simian Says variant Silent treatment ending.png|Silent Treatment variant Run of The mill ending.png|Oops, I Did It Again ending Say Uncle ending.png|Say Uncle ending. Roughing it up ending.png|Roughing It Up ending Prime Mates ending.png|Prime Mates ending Night Mayor ending.png|Night Mayor ending Makes Zen to Me ending.png|Makes Zen to Me ending Mo'linguish ending.png|Mo' Linguish ending Curses ending.png|Curses ending. PPG in Super Zeroes.jpg|Super Zeroes ending. Bubbles savin day n' stuff.png|the end of Helter Shelter Crazy Mixed up puffs ending.png|the end of Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs City of Frownsville ending.png|The City of Frownsville ending. City of Nutsville ending.png|The City of Nutsville ending. Bang For Your Buck ending.png|Bang For Your Buck ending. And so Once upon a time the day was saved by the Steamypuff Girls.png|The end of West in Pieces Mojo Jojo,HIM and Fuzzy Lumpkins saves the day.png|Telephonies ending. Vlcsnap-2016-02-25-12h57m44s190.png|Nano of the North ending. Coup'de etat ending.png|Coupe d'etat ending. Powerpuff Girls in Criss Cross Crisis.png|Criss Cross Crisis variant Keen-on-Keane-powerpuff-girls-5221650-320-240.jpg|Keen on Keane Tumblr nmb53hGrPM1snn0hpo1 500.gif|Boogie Frights ending. Gangreen heart.jpeg|Aspirations ending. Ssss20.jpg|The closing of Cop Out Bullet's Ending.JPG|Stray Bullet ending. Ppg2014.png|Dance Pantsed variant Second Chances ending.jpg|Second Chances ending Derek Charm's take on the pulsating hearts.jpg|Monster Day In Townsville ending 2016 Variants Note:Some of the episodes doesn't feature this gag. Tumblr o56cioSIEI1v809qjo1 400.gif|New pulsating hearts vlcsnap-2016-07-21-21h10m24s288.png|Princess Buttercup ending Vlcsnap-2016-05-03-20h57m45s428.png|Painbow ending #1. Vlcsnap-2016-05-03-20h57m55s160.png|Painbow ending #2 Vlcsnap-2016-05-03-21h03m46s597.png|Horn Sweet Horn ending. Vlcsnap-2016-07-10-18h01m52s312.png|Bye Bye Bellum ending. Unknown.jpg|The Wrinklegruff Gals variant Vlcsnap-2016-07-21-21h13m24s158.png|Arachno-Romance ending Vlcsnap-2016-07-21-21h13m34s430.png|Once Upon a Townsville ending Fashion-Forward-Ending.jpg|Fashion Forward ending Teen Titans Go! IMG 1542.PNG|TTG v PPG ending. TTG_Breakfast_Cheese_119b_11.png|ending episode of the Teen Titans Go! episode "Breakfast Cheese". Vlcsnap-2016-08-03-20h32m40s322.png|Cyborg "Love Matcher 5000" from the Teen Titans Go! episode parody. |undefined|link=undefined